1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to miniature models. More precisely, the present invention relates to a miniature model tree or plant assembled from disks simulating foliage, cut by laser out of a veneer and then placed intermediately on interconnecting dowels.
2. Description of the prior Art and Related Information
Hobbyists, model train aficionados, diorama enthusiasts, and many others craftsmen enjoy building miniature models that are near duplicates of their full-scale counterparts. One specialized application is in architectural modelmaking. Modelmakers build these miniature representations of full-size buildings to enable the architect to better understand his own creation and to help him visualize the building's impact upon the local landscape. Often, a model is required for financial reasons, such as for presentation to financiers and banks whose capital is needed to fund the construction of the actual building.
To bring as much realism to the model building or structure, architects rely on miniature trees, shrubs, grass, etc. to decorate the scenery. Of relevance here are miniature model trees. There are a number of methods known in the art to fabricate these model trees. For example, model trees can be molded from plastic and painted. Alternatively, the branches and trunk can be fashioned from metal, plastic, or wood while the leaves can be simulated with steel wool, deer moss, styrofoam balls, or dried plants. In other prior art model trees, the trunk and boughs are made from twisted wire on which foam foliage or other leafy-appearing material is attached.
Depending upon application, the trees may be designed for an elevational view, a plan view, or a perspective view. Of course, perspective view trees must have the most detail and realism since they are viewed from various oblique angles.
It is clear that fabricating a realistic-looking miniature tree is a time consuming and expensive process. Considering that if large numbers of trees are necessary for a park scene, for example, the cost of the entire model rises significantly. There have been attempts at simplifying the fabrication process for miniature model trees. Unfortunately, it is a delicate balance between low cost and realism.
For instance, one prior art tree is made from a clear film that is cut according to the profile of the species of tree desired. The film surface is colored with markers or dyes to resemble foliage. But because a thin film is used to build the tree, this type of elevational view model loses its realism when seen from almost any perspective other than a profile view.
Another prior art tree uses plastic film disks with an image of leaves and branches imprinted thereon. The translucent plastic disks are then stacked on a shaft, giving the appearance of a tree if seen from a plan view. With this design, however, all detail of the tree is lost if viewed from the side.
An article appearing in Pearce, "San Francisco In Miniature," Fine Woodworking, Jul./Aug. 1983, at 61, describes a method of building hundreds of trees for a park model. The method relies on a high power laser to cut tree shapes out of 1/16 inch veneer. The cut pieces are then stacked three high with spacers disposed therebetween acting as imitation trunks. This method, however, produces trees that are rather crude-looking, especially in the foliage portion. Moreover, the article does not suggest how to mass produce more detailed model trees but still keep costs low. Therefore, a need presently exists for producing realistic-looking miniature trees, hedges, shrubs and the like in large quantities and with economic efficiency.